


the one where phantom gets a twitter account

by Writeous



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeous/pseuds/Writeous
Summary: Sam and Tucker make Phantom an official twitter. It goes just about as well as you'd expect.





	the one where phantom gets a twitter account

Sam and Tucker would probably make it without Danny’s knowledge. Sam would have had the idea but Tucker would have had to set it up, not because Sam couldn’t, but because they needed to make sure it couldn’t be hacked and traced back to wherever Danny was.

They probably spring it on him one day. Or someone else brings it up, Jazz maybe, who wants to know why he would do something so idiotic.

The first thing Danny does is look it up, scrolling through tweets from Danny Phantom (TheGhostBoy). There’s not a lot, he can count them on his fingers, and they’re mostly along the lines of ‘Hey, Danny Phantom here, resident ghost hero.’

There’s almost a hundred followers. Danny feels the blood drain out of his face. His ghost sense goes off. He’s thankful for the excuse.

The next day, he confronts Sam and Tucker. The two glance at each other uneasily.

“We were gonna tell you,” Sam says.

“Eventually,” says Tucker.

“We just thought it’d be better for your image,” Sam says hurriedly.

Danny looks at the two, really looks at them, and just when it’s getting awkward, he holds out his hands. “Give it,” he says.

“Why?” Sam says, but she’s already passing over her phone. “You’re not gonna delete it, are you?”

Danny scoffs. “Of course I’m not gonna delete it. I’d just rather I run my own official account, thank you.”

It starts out slow, at first. Danny doesn’t post a lot. Mostly, he doesn’t know what to say. Eventually someone asks a question.

“'So, is this the real #DannyPhantom, or just another imposter?’” Danny reads aloud. He replies, “'Of course I’m the real Danny Phantom. Well, now I am, at least.’”

“'Now you are? What’s that supposed to mean??’”

Sam and Tucker raise their eyebrows as Danny types out, “'I didn’t make this account at first. Now that I know it exists, I’ve taken over.’”

“'Who made it???’”

Danny glances up at his friends. Finally, he says, “'They prefer to remain anonymous.’”

Eventually people start to pay more attention. The follower account goes up and up, shooting into the thousands as people ask more questions than Danny can keep up with. Dash wonders if he’ll ever try out for the football team. Paulina proclaims her love. Valerie points out all the horrible things he’s done. Danny’s parents get accounts for the sole purpose of trying to track Phantom down. Jazz attempts to psychoanalyze him, which Danny glares at her for.

After about fifty people ask something along the lines of, “'How did you die?’” he gives up and says: “’*Regina George voice* omg Amity Park, you can’t just ask a ghost how they died!’”

He starts getting asked if he’s a fan of Mean Girls. Sam laughs.

One day, someone with the handle @TheGhostGirl says, “'Nice to see you finally reached the 21st century, cuz.’”

Danny groans into his hands.

Sometimes, Danny uses his personal account, Danny Fenton’s, to talk to Phantom, and then goes on Phantom’s and replies to himself, just for kicks. Sam calls him a dork. Tucker points out that no one would suspect that Danny Phantom would ever be lame enough to talk to himself.

Danny stops after that.

He tweets a lot of bad puns. People have lost count over the amount of times Phantom has said: “‘I’m dead serious.’”

Danny posts so many selfies. Him with a thermos containing Technus; him flying over Amity so people can see the town from above. Once, he managed to get one in with the Red Huntress.

Valerie retweeted it.

Phantom’s Twitter is followed by all of the people in Amity Park who have an account. After he gets verified, a few people outside of Amity Park catch on to it too. Well, more than a few people.

At one point, Danny has to say, “'One million followers. Thanks, I guess?’”

Eventually, Danny grudgingly thanks his friends for making the account. “It did help your image,” Sam points out.

“Also, now all of Amity Park knows you’re a huge nerd,” says Tucker.

“That’s just a bonus.”


End file.
